betrayed
by JasMiaka
Summary: The inners and Darien betray Serena, so now the outers and Serena are liveing a new life and has new loves and now Darien And the inners want Serena back Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! For readers I put the g- boy's names in here but are not gundam wing pilots, but as regular boys…LETS START 

*************************************************************

Serena was walking down to the crown arcade to meet Darien for their date. When she reached the crown arcade she saw Darien seating in a booth. " Darien." " Hi Sere." When Serena sat down she noticed that someone else was there. It was Rei. " Rei what are you doing here?" Serena asked. " Nothing much" replied Rei with a grin. A few minutes past and Serena was about to kiss Darien, But before she could Rei spilled her smoothy on Serena. " REI!" Serena said furiously. " Sorry it was an accident, really." Replied a bad actress Rei. Without saying anything to them Serena went home to change. " I don't think she want's to go on this date." Darien said. " You want to go out Rei?" " Loved too!" (They were wrong about that). After Serena changed she went to the park, where her date was supposed to be at. She looked everywhere for Darien, but couldn't find him. So she went to the garden area and took a seat in a bench. Serena noticed that two people where kissing on that same bench. " OH, I'm sorry I didn't know that someone was here." When she was about to leave she noticed that those two people where Darien and Rei. " DARIEN, REI what the fuck are you doing!?" Serena said steamed. They didn't even bother to listen to her.

(At the crown arcade)

Serena always knew the other girls were there to comfort her in breakups. (At least she thought). She spotted them on the corner booth talking.

(Mina) " I think Rei should be the princess and leader."

(Lita) " Yup I know, Serena's such a stupid and clumsy girl, to be our leader.

(Amy) " And she's a brat too, she never listens!"

(All three) " Let's kick her out someday."

Serena spilled out in tears running out the door and to the only place left to go. She couldn't go home because it was too lonely in there. So she decided to go to Trista's house. 

(At Trista's Place)

Serena ran all the way there. When she got there Hotaru was playing outside. So Serena crept inside to see the others. They already knew she was coming because of Trista's. " Hello little kitty." Amara said surprising Serena. "HI" "What brings you here Serena." Michelle said in a sweet voice. 

(Serena) " Well the inners and…and … D.Darien have betrayed me and I just found out today."

(Amara) " They did what, why, if I get my hands on them they'll wish they where ever born!"

(Michelle) " Amara come down now."

(Trista) " You want revenge on them?"

(Serena) " YES"

(Hotaru) " Cool, when, I've always hated them."

(Amara) " We all do."

(Serena) " Hmmmm, lets see here Amara you fight Lita, Michelle you fight Amy, Trista you fight Mina, Hotaru you fight Rei, and I'll fight Darien."

(The Next Day)

" OH man this youma is hard, and where is Serena?" " Never mind we finished him off." Replied Lita. " Yes well you haven't fought us yet." Serena said behind them. They all turned back to be greeted by sailormoon and the outer scouts. Amara stood across Lita. Michelle stood across Amy. Trista stood across Mina. Hotaru stood across Rei. And Serena stood across Darien. "READY TO FIGHT?" said sailormoon and the outers at the same time.

****************************************************************

Hay I sure hope you liked it… If you want to find out what happens please review or e-mail me at jas41892@aol.com… flames are welcomed just don't be so harsh and the nc-17 part wont be up untill like the 3 or 4 chapter k bye.

****JasMiaka****


	2. Fight!!!

Disclaimer I don't own any of these characters!!! 

Hay all my fans I would like to tell you that this chapter is short because I've been busy at school! But I'm still writing these story for all you!

****************************************************************

All of them got into their fighting position. Serena was about to blast an attack, but before she could Rei stopped her. " Why don't we just have a tournament?" Rei asked. "I guess we could," Trista said. So they did. First up was Amara and Lita. Lita quickly let out her oak evolution. Amara dodged it and let out her world shaking. It knocked Lita out cold. "That was easy," said Amara. "It only took 3 minutes too," Hotaru said surprised. Next up were Michelle and Ami. Ami didn't really attack, she just studied Michelle to look for weak points. So Michelle used her submarine reflection. It hit Ami really hard. "It's a one hit wonder," Michelle said happily. Mina was begging to get scared to fight Trista next. "Don't be scared Mina, Trista's only a weakling," Rei said. Boy was Rei wrong. Mina and Trista started to fight. "Venus love and beauty shock!" Mina yelled. It hit Trista a little, but didn't harm her. "Pluto deadly scream!" Trista yelled. Mina was about to move out, but before she could she got hit dead cold. "Synch," Trista said. "We are going to win this tournament," Serena said happy. "Can we have a break for about 5 hours?" Rei asked. "No 1 hour," Serena replied. "Okay I guess 1 hour is fine."

(1 hour later)

"Okay it's been an hour!" Serena said mad. "Yeah and the only thing you've been doing is kissing each other," Amara said angry. They finally stopped. Rei got into her fighting position. Hotaru just stood there. "Mars flaming sinper!" Rei yelled. "It hit Hotaru and she fell down. "That was easy!" yelled Rei. That's what she thought. Hotaru got up and said, "Don't forget I'm the scout of death and rebirth and your sentence is death," Hotaru said laughing. "Silent glaive surprise!" Rei dodged it, but she was too slow. It nearly killed Rei. Darien ran out to catch Rei. "We're up next," Serena said happy. "Fine, I'm sure you don't cry when I hurt you," Darien said to himself. "But why my love we were so happy?" Darien said. "Oh yes I remember that you cheated on me," Serena said. "Now let's do this right!" she shouted to him.

Sorry it's really short. The next one will be longer I promise. Please review.


	3. the true fight between love

****

Hay sorry for the long long wait! I've been so tired on baby sitting my cusin's baby!! So here I am ready for the fight!!!

Disclaimer I don't own any of these characters.

****************************************************************

" So you really think you can beat me Usako?" Darien asked not scared. " Guess what let me fight you in a different form!" Usagi (AKA Serena) " And don't call me that name I'm not your lover!!!" Usagi answered. " Ohhhh… touched really." Darien said. " Moon Crystal Magic agnate!" Usagi shouted. And there where Usagi was standing was Neo Queen Serenity. " Mommy." Said Rini's little voice. " Wait no you're not my mum your Ordango atama!" Rini yelled. " Brat I hope you know since me and your dad aren't together you'll be dissolving in a day or so. And try to remember that if you dissolve in the future. By the way you'll be joined by your dad in about a few seconds bye bye now brat." Usagi said laughing. Rini started dissolving and she was gone. " Now that she's gone let's begin!" Usagi said. " I thought you said that she'll be gone in a day." Momoui said. (Sorry bad spelling!) " I lied!" Usagi said. " Let's get this over with." Momoui said. " Fine!" She answered back. Usagi held out the imperial silver crystal. Mamoru held out his rose. " You really think you can beat me with a rose?" Usagi asked laughing. " Yes I can because I bet with one hit you'll be dead or hurt and then give up!" he yelled back. " Think what you may but there are somethings about you don't know about!!!" she yelled almost screaming. " Lets fight I bet I'll win because you'll chicken out and beg me back!" " Let's fight then." Usagi said. Mamoruthrough five roses it missed Usagi and hit Rei's unconscious body instead. " Hmmmmmm… I bet that she's probly be dead if hit her heart." Usagi said almost laughing. ( I came up with this attack so don't hate me!) " Moon Cosmic Ultimate Dragon unite!" Usagi yelled. It hit Momoui and hit him bad. " Looks like you put him in a coma for probly a month or so, Broken back, Broken arm and leg, and other things Kitty." Haruka said harshly. After all that they took all of them to the hospital and left to go to another galaxy and start a new life.

(A Month Later) 

" Mr. Chiba" Rei said. " What!" Mamoru said. He had just waked up from his long coma. " "Usagi defeated us and left to somewhere else." Rei said happily. " Now we can be together the others left to different countries to full fill their dreams." Rei said. " All that's left is our happiness together." She said with a smile " No I loved Usagi and I still do I going to look for her and ask for her forgiveness and we'll rule together not me and you." Mamoru said. " But she left the country and you can't find her because you don't even know where to look!" Rei said wiping off her smile. " You and I were never a pair we made love not have sex!" proclaimed Mamoru. " I don't love you I may have slepted with you but not love you like the way I love Usagi!" Mamoru said. Rei had tears in her eyes and stood up walked closer to him and said " Well than see if this has love." And she kissed had looked at him waiting for his answer. " Nothing, it's not the same it just isn't!" he said.

*****************************************************************************

Well wjat do you think what do you think Rei will do and what is Serena and the others doing now? So much questions so review if you want to findout !!


End file.
